itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Baldric Baratheon
Baldric is the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and Lord of Storm's End. He is thirty years and and is married to Myranda Penrose, with whom he has two children: Orys and Lyanna. Biography Baldric Baratheon was first-born son of Lord Steffon Baratheon and Lady Johanna Estermont. He was a robust (Vitality) child, always seeming to shrug off the little injuries that children got without so much as a whimper. At the age of seven, he began training with his father and uncle in the yard of Storm's End with a sword, becoming rather proficient with it. In 364, when Baldric was 16, the War of the Seven Banners broke out, and his father, Lord Steffon was given command of the Third Landing. Baldric would accompany him as his squire and would participate in the bloody Battle of the Skirts, earning himself a knighthood that day when his father was hit by Myrish crossbow fire during one of Myr's last ditch efforts to break the forces of the Iron Throne and Baldric would defend his father for thirty solid minutes, the battle raging all around him. The Battle of the Skirts would end in a stalemate, but Lord Steffon had done his job, prevent Myr from linking up with Tyrosh. Lord Steffon would be plagued by his wounds received for the rest of the war, but would persist on. They would eventually destroy the Myrish army, once Prince Aegor Targaryen moved to attack Myr. The main bulk of the Army set up camp to besige Myr, and Baldric would help with the engineeringof the siege equipment. The seige of Myr would last three years, with Prince Aegor and Prince Daeron besieging the city alongside them. The siege left downtime that Baldric and many of his companions would pass the time by drinking from the wine stores, spending hours arguing which was the best. Baldric would also befriend the heir of Highgarden, Victor Tyrell, whom had been fostered at Storm's End for some time, as well as many other Stormlanders and men of Westeros under his father's command. The Baratheons would then learn of the invasion of Tarth, which would eventually be thrown back by Lord Steffon's younger brother Valarr, and Baldric's younger brother Lyonel. During this time, Lord Steffon would arrange a marriage between his eldest daughter Jocelyn to Prince Alleras Martell. The forces of Lord Steffon would return from Essos in late 368, bloody but victorious. Within the next few months, the Lord Steffon perished from an infection of his wounds from the Battle of the Skirts and Baldric was thrust into lordship of Storm's End, a mere month after wedding Myranda Penrose, daughter of one of his father's best friends and trusted commanders. He would take up the Lordship of Storm's End and was a good ruler, and good friend to many in the Stormlands and in King's Landing. Recent History Upon the end of winter, Baldric receives a letter inviting him and his family to Oldtown to celebrate with a feast and tourney. He accepts and his family makes their way to the seat of House Hightower. Arriving in Oldtown, Baldric and his family are given quarters in the Hightower and explore the city. After the welcoming feast, he is approached by Prince Aegor Targaryen with a proposal to marry Baldric's brother Arlan to Aegor's daughter Naerys. The deal is accepted and a dinner is held to formalize the betrothals of not only his brother Arlan, but his sister Argella to his longtime friend Victor Tyrell. Baldric would take part in the melee of the tournament, not distinguishing himself for his martial prowess, but for his actions after a member of the Kingsguard, Ser Robyn Tarly, was critically wounded in the neck during his fight with Harold Snow. Baldric would fight his way through the melee to drag the bleeding man to the side of the arena, where the maesters could keep him alive. In the joust, Baldric would suffer a broken jaw in the first round by Lord Kevan Crakehall, and would be knocked out of the joust, to nurse himself slowly back to health over the next month, with plenty of slurring of his speech to follow. Following the actions of King Viserys, Baldric found himself leaving the joust, where he was soon after approached by Lord Aegor Targaryen, inviting him to a meeting outside of Oldtown that night. At the meeting, Aegor announced his intentions to overthrow his brother due to his madness. Some men there bent the knee, proclaiming him king, and others like Lord Rodrik Stark, were unsure of what to do. Following the meeting, Baldric did not flee the city like many of the other men of the meeting. Lord Stark, and Baldric would be "escorted" to King's Landing by Ser Godwyn Strong and Ser Mathis Frey, members of the King's Inquisition. Before leaving the city, Baldric was informed by his longtime friend, Victor Tyrell, that the king had given him a missive to make him Regent of Prince Aenys and a marriage betrothal to his sister, one nearly identical to the one that the king had given Baldric. The man said little, other than he would know what to do when the time comes. Once on the road from Oldtown, the Inquisition along with Manderly men, escorted the lords and their men. Meanwhile, Tyrell had sent ravens to three of his vassals, telling them to stop the convoy, but forces at play ensured that only Lord Merryweather answered the call, receiving the only letter of the bunch. By then, the convoy had passed, and by pure luck, one of the outriders managed to reach them. Sensing this was his time, Baldric staged a mad charge at the Inquisitors, with Stark and Manderly men joining him and managing to kill Strong and Frey, at the cost of half his men and his brother Arlan. Ser Daven Lanett was captured, along with Princess Jaehaera Targaryen. Returning to Bitterbridge, where Victor had called a council of the Reach Lords, Baldric and his bloody party was met by the Lord of Highgarden and Jaehaera's son, Aenar. The boy of sixteen was brash, offering Victor the Stormlands in return for supporting his claim for the Iron Throne, only to be rebuffed. Baldric quickly arrested the boy and threw him in the dungeons of Bitterbridge, whereas his mother was given a room at the top of the keep, her maids, her daughter, and servants to keep her company. Baldric would be present for the Council of Bitterbridge, and all that ensued, culminating in the call for a Great Council to decide the next king on the Iron Throne, as Victor would not support Aegor outright, and a private conversation with Victor that had him send his uncle to go and kill the belligerent High Septon, also known as the Blind One. Finally on the road again, Baldric returns to the Stormlands and links up with his army currently marching north to enforce the will of the Council of Bitterbridge. Timeline * 350 AC- Baldric is born * 364 AC- Baldric accompanies his father during the Third Landing of the War of the Seven Banners * 364 AC- Baldric would earn his knighthood in the Battle of the Skirts * 365 AC- Baldric would participate in the Siege of Myr * 368 AC, Ninth moon- Returns home following the war * 370 AC, First moon- Weds Myranda Penrose * 370 AC, Second moon- Lord Steffon Baratheon dies, leaving Baldric as the new lord of Storm's End Family http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=i1ljok3hux&f=416250002574815347 Category:House Baratheon Category:Stormlander